


Break

by Bluhungryshrk



Series: WWE Fics [21]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Destructive Tendencies, daniel protects dean, dean is worried about daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluhungryshrk/pseuds/Bluhungryshrk
Summary: Daniel knows that he's the one who stands between Seth and Dean, but now he knows that he doesn't have to be because why stand alone when the love of your life can stand next to you?





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad,, but oh well

His head pounded as he took in a shaking breath, shakily climbing to his feet, collapsing down back onto one knee as his legs gave out.

He looked up.

Dean was behind him, that much he knew. Dean was down on the ground, a chair shot right to the back of his head, Daniel saw it with his own two eyes.

Seth only grinned at him, and Daniel heard the cackle that he had come to hate so much. The bent chair was held limply in his hand, and yet Daniel could only focus on him. His mouth curled into a snarl, as he pushed himself onto his feet, his legs almost buckling underneath him.

Daniel knows that this would get him hurt, it _is_ hurting him, but he knows that he is the only person standing between Seth and Dean.

So he stands.

And he bleeds.

And he breaks.

Because for Dean pain is nothing, for Dean he would go through hell, for Dean, he would do anything.

For Dean, he would bear any pain, for Dean, he would die any death, for Dean he would break every bone in his body and cry until his lungs gave out.

For Dean, he would.

And for Dean, he does.

Daniel knew that there was no point in swinging at Seth, he was too exhausted, he would make too many mistakes, but he fought because fighting is what he did best. Seth dodged it easily, almost pathetically, and swung with the chair towards his back. Daniel let out a yell as he fell to the mat.

Seth's attention was no longer on him.

His brown eyes are glued to Dean's form on the ground, and Daniel almost feels sick. Seth; Dean's lifeline was now standing over him, the chair raised high above his head.

He didn't know how he did it, the adrenaline mixed with hate, and fear, and hope, somehow gave him the strength to get up.

Seth started to swing downwards with the chair, but Daniel got there first, reaching out and grabbing it before he could. Seth let out a loud sigh, as he whipped around, jabbing Daniel in the side with his fist.

Daniel gasped for air as he fell to one knee.

He glanced at Dean, and how his face was screwed up with pain, and how he clutched his side, Daniel wishes he was good enough to stop those hits, but that was in the past, and his only priority was stopping him from getting hurt even more.

Seth had turned to him, and Daniel could only look up at him, clutching his ribs desperately as every breath was agony.

Daniel focuses on Dean once more, preparing for Seth's attack, knowing Dean was so close, that he was ok, it was enough. And Daniel closed his eyes bringing up an arm to shield his face as he braced himself. He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

But no attack came, Daniel peeked one eye open, half expecting Seth to suddenly punch him, but all he saw was Dean. Dean standing over Seth, looking down at Seth's crumpled form, and Daniel nearly cried with relief; every bone in his body aching and crying with pain.

Daniel keeled over after that, reaching out towards Dean as every part of him gave up. He felt hands on him, but these hands weren't punching him or hurting him, these hands were comforting, and concerned.

Daniel was being pushed onto his back, and he could hear a faint voice. He just wanted to sleep, he was so goddamned tired.

"-niel! Daniel, wake up!"

Daniel just groaned, and a hand coming up to lightly tap his cheek and Daniel struggled to open his eyes, finding it incredibly hard to focus.

"Daniel, thank fuck, you okay?" The blurry image of Dean said, and Daniel only made a noise at the back of his throat in response.

Dean grabbed his arm, placing it over his shoulders as he helped Daniel up on his feet. Daniel took a step forward, his legs immediately giving out under him, and Dean swore as he held onto Daniel.

"Jeez, Daniel, you really took a lot of hits just then, didn't you?" He grunted as he placed his other hand on Daniel's waist, hoisting him up as Daniel struggled to walk.

"K- Kinda had to," Daniel mumbled as Dean led them towards the ramp, "couldn't let you get hurt."

Dean stayed silent after that, only tightening his grip on Daniel's waist as he glanced behind them to see if Seth had gotten up, he hurried his movements as he saw Seth beginning to get up off of the mat, he didn't know if he and Daniel would be able to face Seth again.

"C'mon Daniel, let's get you some ice."

Daniel could only grunt out an answer, his head lolling backwards, bumping against Dean's head slightly as they walked, Dean encouraging Daniel to put all his weight on him.

When they were backstage, Daniel practically collapsed onto the bench, slumping against the wall.

"Daniel, you look pretty banged up, we should get someone to take a look at you."

"I'm fine," Daniel said, towards the three Deans that he saw, "it's nothing."

"You're not even looking at me," Dean said incredulously, and Daniel only furrowed his eyebrows, he swore that Dean #2 was the right one.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, c'mon Daniel we're getting you checked out."

Daniel couldn't even react before Dean was pulling him to his feet, keeping a grip that was both comforting yet firm at the same time.

Dean kept a close eye on him, making sure that no-one was hurting him, whilst simultaneously checking to see if any trouble was near.

Daniel was near asleep when they let him go, and Dean practically had to carry him to his car, giving Daniel concerned glances as he drove them home.

Dean helped Daniel inside their apartment, and Dean was so warm that Daniel felt safe enough to sleep, closing his eyes as leaned against him, and Dean could only smile as Daniel slept beside him.

By the time that Daniel woke up, Dean was still awake, and Daniel wonders just how Dean can sleep for so little hours. His head is throbbing as he opens his eyes, the sunlight so bright that he hides his face in Dean's arm.

Daniel lets out a loud groan as everywhere aches, his arms feel heavy, his head hurts and his legs are killing him, so when Dean brings Daniel closer, Daniel practically melts against him, Dean chuckling lowly at him.

"You didn't have to do that yesterday, y'know," Dean mumbles, as he absentmindedly rubs circles into Daniel's arm, and Daniel just makes a confused noise in response."

"I mean that you didn't have to take all those hits for me like he barely even touched me, and you're hurting everywhere."

"Didn't want you to get hurt." Daniel just says, closing his eyes as he snuggles impossibly closer to Dean.

"And I don't want you getting hurt, you could barely even walk yesterday."

Daniel doesn't say anything, at the start, but after a while, Daniel just mumbles, "'M sorry."

"Me too, it's just, next time we fight, I don't want you protecting me from every hit, I can take it, and I've been through worse. I am by your side every step of the way, you and me."

Daniel just nods from his place next to Dean, Dean places a soft kiss to Daniel's hair as the two sit there in silence, basking in the warmth from the morning sun.

Daniel knows that he's the one who stands between Seth and Dean, but now he knows that he doesn't have to be because why stand alone when the love of your life can stand next to you?


End file.
